


거울 (Mirror)

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru moved both his hands to Javiers cheeks, brushing away each tear that fell, ignoring his own. Silence enveloped them again as both tried to settle their emotions. Yuzuru obviously wasn’t in a state he could speak any coherent English, Javier knew him long enough for that.





	거울 (Mirror)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Throws this blub at you and makes a run for the hills. "Sentimental" will be last part of this series, currently planned to have 3 parts :) (subject to change)

Yuzuru moved both his hands to Javiers cheeks, brushing away each tear that fell, ignoring his own. Silence enveloped them again as both tried to settle their emotions. Yuzuru obviously wasn’t in a state he could speak any coherent English, Javier knew him long enough for that. Whenever the younger cried, his speech was a jumbled mess. Javier waited though, having spoken whatever he had to say and now it was all on Yuzuru where this was going. Given they sat there, spoke to each other, tried to comfort one another, it was a sign of wanting to mend their relationship in a way. Javier closed his eyes, soaking in the gentle touch forcing the tears to stop. He felt Yuzuru pulling away and his eyes snapped open in panic, only to see the younger smiling as he brushed his own tears away with the sleeve of his sweater.  


“I am sorry too for having hurt Javi. I did a lot of things wrong, let skating come between us though I promised so many times I would not. I saw how much Javi hurt but I did not know what to do. I have no experience like, this my first one, longest one. Never took time for love but Javi was always special to me, loved you for long and then said those words back. I was happy, really happy.” Yuzuru had a gentle smile on his face, the look someone has when remembering happy memories. “During ice show you asked to marry and I wanted to. Though Japan is not yet good for that but it didn’t matter, I wanted to be with Javi, forever.” Javier nodded. “But then season and me retreating. Fans call it me being in cave, though I do not understand, rink is not a cave.” Yuzuru had the most adorable pout on his face and Javier had to fight a chuckle at that. “I stepped back from Javi too, concentrate too much, think too much but not speaking and it hurt you. I saw but how do I fix? Not know and we fight. We either fight or not speak and I did try, then I did not. I am sorry.” Yuzuru laced his fingers together in his lap, staring down at them, Javier placed a comforting hand on his knee, waiting for the other to gather his thoughts and speak again. He knew while his English improved over the years he couldn’t express himself the same way than in his mother tongue. How he wished he had learned proper Japanese.

“Before Javi sent message, I knew it coming but I ignored, competition more important, gold medal everything and it is wrong. Medals do not make as happy as Javi does. Long time to see and then it too late. Javi was gone and I alone here again. I felt sorry for hurting, did not...brave to ask for a chance. I have many and only mistake.” Tears started to fall from his eyes again and Javier reached up to brush them away this time. Yuzuru raised his head to look at him. “Laura text me, saying Javi is not happy, know I not happy because Javi is gone. Smiles for camera all fake, friends and family see the hurt but can’t do anything about. I tried to move on but only loved Javi stronger each day. I coward for letting you go, not fighting when should have. I fought for scores not love.” Yuzuru released a shaky breath.

“I started change, mom helping. Brian and Tracy too. Do things I put aside thinking I can’t because skating important. Not disappoint fans and people in Japan. Found house, mom spending more time with dad and Saya, how she should in the past. Learned to drive car, ride bike. Spend time and see Toronto, see what Javi did here. Go out with Zhenya and Jason to try to be a better friend off ice too. Not cutting off as in the past with Javi sometimes. Cling to anything reminding of Javi, things you told to do but I rejected.” Javier felt his heart clench at the words. So these were the reasons why Yuzuru was doing all this, because Javier kept telling him to do other things in the past. “Felt closer to Javi this way though you not here anymore but it also made sad, broke heart. Told Laura on Christmas how I still love Javi, she said you too and do something, help if I want. I scared so I told not to.” Javier smiled at that, knowing how much she tried to make him realize there was still chance for them, to get him to do the first step as Yuzuru apparently felt too scared as he blamed himself for their break-up.

“She had to knock or kick some sense into me.” Yuzuru chuckled and for once, they did smile at each other, knowing more. Finally having spoken about their feelings.

“I want to be with Javi but not hurt again. Not good at promises...” Yuzuru hesitated for a moment, shifting on the couch then said the words Javier didn’t expect at all. “Next season is last. Do Olympics and retire. I understand now why Javi did that, not young anymore. Leave on good note. Spoke with Brian and we prepare for next season that way. A few competitions, maybe no Grand Prix, we still talk what to do after ice shows but Olympics last, maybe no Worlds after, I want Beijing to be last, get third gold if can and stop. No more goals in skating, have everything, body is not well.” Javier winced at that, knowing how bad things were before already, all the injuries, it was a pure miracle Yuzuru got this far, less of them the past years but only because he was more careful. Hearing him say these things made him feel for the younger. Skating was his life after all and now he sees a clear end, sets one for himself. Javier could relate, since he stopped skating and even before that the pain in his body each time he woke in the morning. More sensitive joints for weather changes and he was only twenty-seven at the time. Yuzuru speaking again pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Do Javi think he can wait one more season? I understand if not, promise to be a good boyfriend I can’t make. Want to do best for last season.” The expression he saw on the younger males face was hopeful but also ready for rejection. They had the summer still before but once the season begins Yuzuru may retreat like he did previously, the pressure stronger due to the Olympics but as he looked at the other he could also see one answer.  


“There is nobody else but you for me. It took me a long time to get to this conclusion again.” Javier let out a pained sound for being so stupid. “I would wait more than a year if I had to. I want to be with you, support you. I promised that in the past and broke it. Yuzu it is not just you, I told you we both made mistakes.” He cradled the younger mans face in his hand, right palm moving to rest on the back of his neck like old times. Javier leaned in he rested their foreheads together. “We said forever before and I want to fix that. I want my forever with you. And if you want to compete one or two more years, it wouldn’t make me change my mind anymore.” Yuzuru moved closer until he ended up in Javier's lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Javier started to lean in for a kiss but Yuzuru leaned back, making him whine but the moment he pulled out the hidden object hanging from a chain from under his shirt, he gasped. 

"You still wear it?” Yuzuru looked at the ring hanging from the delicate chain.

“I never stopped. Always with me, hidden but there.”

Javier removed the necklace and took off the ring, Yuzuru already holding out his hand for him to slide it on his finger, like he did years ago. He didn’t get the chance to repeat his question as he was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing on his own. Javier sighed into their first kiss in such a long time, arms tightly embracing his lover. Yuzuru threaded his fingers through his hair and he literally melted into the cushions under him. They only pulled apart to take a breath their lungs desperately needed, the cheeks of the younger glowing with a hint of rose. Javier gazed lovingly at Yuzuru, both starting to smile at the same time.  


“Javi’s coffee went cold.” Javier threw his head back laughing at the random remark. Give it to Yuzuru Hanyu to address something like this after an emotional roller-coaster of a talk and kiss they should have had a year ago.  


“We can make a new one, also your tea is cold now too.” Yuzuru glanced at his cup on the coffee table, pouting.  


“I should make new one.” Before Yuzuru could pull away, Javier tightened his hold around him, pulling him back against his chest. The younger male tilted his head in that adorable way of his, raising a brow.  


“Let’s just stay like this for a bit longer... I missed having you this close, mi amor.” Yuzuru smiled at the Spanish words and nuzzled his face in the crock of his lovers neck, staying in that position for a while longer.  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So is everyone fairly happy? I mean did I make amends for the all the pain and tears I have caused?


End file.
